Bouquets & Garters
by xHellxButterflyx
Summary: You hated weddings. Kakashi HatakexYou/Reader


I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Kakashi Hatake, the copy ninja of Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village), was making his way towards the KIA (Killed in Action) stone to visit and pay his respects to his deceased friend, Obito Uchiha. It was late at night, but Kakashi couldn't sleep and was feeling restless.

Tomorrow would be the wedding of two of his former students, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno. Naruto had become Konoha's new Hokage (Fire Shadow), so the wedding was going to be a grand event. Gaara, the fifth Kazekage (Wind Shadow), and his siblings had already arrived a day before for the ceremony and several other important figures would be present at the wedding also.

Kakashi reached the clearing of the KIA stone and stopped in his tracks, seeing a young lady. The young lady had (hair color and length) and was wearing a (color and style/design) dress and matching sandals. Kakashi could see a bouquet of lilies in her hands as she gently placed them in front of the KIA stone. The young woman was still for a moment before she turned around and stared directly into Kakashi's uncovered eye.

Kakashi's breath caught in his throat. The young woman (you) was beautiful. The thing that caught his attention was your (eye color) eyes. Kakashi had never seen you around before. Before Kakashi could move, you were right in front of him, less than an arm's length away.

Kakashi and you stared at each other for a moment. You looked ethereal, the moonlight creating a halo of light around you. A cool breeze made your dress flutter around your lithe and petite figure. Kakashi couldn't sense any murderous intent from you and your stance was loose and relaxed. You weren't wearing a hitai-ate (forehead protector) either.

You unexpectedly pushed his hitai-ate gently up, revealing his sharingan (copy/mirror wheel eye) eye. Kakashi was too surprised and entranced to move, despite all his years of training and experience. There was also the fact that he didn't want to move away, which he kept to himself and shoved into the back corner of his mind. You gently traced the scar over his eye.

"What a beautiful weapon." You murmured, tracing his eyelid. Your voice was melodious and soothing. "It's an honor to meet the infamous Kakashi Hatake." You said, gently replacing the hitai-ate over his eye and taking a step back.

You offered Kakashi a respectful bow. Kakashi, a bit wary, nodded in acknowledgement.

"What's your name?" Kakashi asked, looking at you.

"Does it matter? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell just as sweet, right?" You stated with a teasing smile as you gently brushed past him.

"Don't mind me. I just came here to pay my respects. Until we meet again." You called over your shoulder, disappearing into the night.

* * *

The weather was perfect for a happy occasion such as a wedding.

The skies were a lovely azure color, nearly cloudless. It was slightly warm and a cool breeze danced through the excited village occasionally. Birds sang and filled the air with a cheerful atmosphere.

The wedding went off without a hitch and was held on top of the Hokage Monument. Kakashi even managed to get to the wedding a bit early, which shocked almost everyone. Everything went smoothly except for when Naruto got carried away and yelled in excitement in the middle of the ceremony, earning a punch from Sakura and a glare from Tsunade, who presided over the wedding. The wedding guests either laughed lightly or gave an exasperated sigh at the exchange.

Kakashi, in a classy tux (he was a groomsman after all), looked around and spotted you. You were dressed in a lovely (color) Grecian style flounce evening dress with a jeweled center brooch and beading throughout the bodice. Your hair was put up into an elegant bun with senbon (a thousand long cylindrical objects) needles holding your hair in place, implying that you were, in fact, a kunoichi (female ninja).

You noticed Kakashi looking at you and acknowledge him with a nod and a slight smile. Kakashi gave you a smile through his mask in return. Kakashi then noticed that you were sitting next to the older siblings of Gaara: Temari and Kankuro, both jounin (high/elite ninja) level shinobi (ninja) of Sunagakure (Hidden Village of the Sand). Kakashi returned his attention to Tsunade and his two former students as they said their vows.

It was overall a beautiful ceremony.

* * *

The wedding reception was held on the Third Training Grounds, where Team Kakashi first trained. It was around midday and music and laughter filled the air. Flowers for the wedding and reception were arranged and provided by the Yamanaka family while the Akimichi clan and Ichiraku Ramen Bar (much to Sakura's annoyance and everyone's expectation) provided the food. There were several tables scattered around and each table had a flower arrangement in the center similar to that of Sakura's wedding bouquet.

Everyone was laughing or joking around with one another, eating, conversing, congratulating the newlyweds, or doing whatever else people did at receptions. Kakashi was talking with Kurenai and Iruka as Gai and Lee cried and yelled something about the "power of youth" or whatnot.

After a toast made by Ino (Sakura's maid of honor), Lee, Tsunade, and some other well wishers, everyone cleared the dance floor so that the newlyweds could have their first dance. Naruto gently took Sakura's hands and led her into a slow dance.

Kakashi walked around and found you sitting by yourself in one of the more secluded tables with a glass of champagne in your nimble hands. Your table had a couple of empty champagne glasses and a bottle of champagne that you weren't sharing with anybody.

"Hello. We meet again." Kakashi greeted with a grin and a casual wave.

"So it would seem. You look good." You replied with a smile.

"Thank you. You're quite beautiful yourself. May I take a seat?" Kakashi asked. At your nod, he sat down. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

"Hm. To be honest, not really." You replied, tilting your glass as you took a sip.

"Oh? I thought most girls loved weddings." Kakashi asked, genuinely interested as he leaned back with one arm over the back of his chair in a nonchalant manner.

"I'm not like most girls. In a wedding, pretty much everyone is pretending that they're having a good time, so there are a lot of people trying to hide their feelings and that means masking smiles. It makes the whole wedding ordeal feel… insincere." You replied.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked, raising an eyebrow as he placed an elbow on the table and rested his face in his palm.

You gave him a wry smile and motioned towards the crowd, pointing towards someone. Kakashi followed your finger and found himself looking at Hinata Hyuuga, the heiress of the Hyuuga clan.

"That girl over there, she's the Hyuuga heiress, right?" You asked. Kakashi nodded.

"She might be putting on a smile, but it's obvious that she's distressed and sad at being here. My guess is that she's in love with the groom, the Hokage." You continued, twirling the glass in your hands so that the champagne swirled around.

"And the boy in the green tuxedo, with the bushy brows. He's smiling and energetic, but he wears a slight frown when he thinks no one is looking. And a couple of people look like they've had enough of the partying mood." You continued, motioning towards Neji Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Shikamaru Nara.

Kakashi didn't answer as he looked at you and back towards the crowd. It appeared that Naruto had done something stupid again because Sakura punched him again and a piece of cake was splattered across his face. Naruto was telling Sakura something, arms out in a beseeching matter while Sakura tapped her foot and crossed her arms. Several people laughed and others just shook their head.

"All these years and some things never change." Kakashi muttered under his breath as the two newlyweds finally got together and cut their wedding cake.

"Well, you know what they say. The three variables essential to courtship are persistence, violence, and food." You said with a smirk.

Kakashi was taken by your smirk and found it extremely seductive on your lovely face. You looked towards Naruto and Sakura, watching as they fed each other cake and rolled your eyes at the cliché, but still sweet, action. You raised an eyebrow when you noticed Kakashi looking at you and he gave you a smile.

"What?" You asked, a slight blush creeping up your cheeks.

"That's quite true." Kakashi agreed, ignoring the latter question. Kakashi realized that he found you blushing adorable.

"(Your name)! There you are!" Someone called. You and Kakashi turned towards the voice to see Temari coming over.

"So, your name is (Your name)-chan?" Kakashi asked, looking at you. You gave him a sheepish smile and nodded.

"It's a lovely name." Kakashi complimented, giving you a bigger smile.

"Thank you." You mumbled, lightly blushing as Temari came up to you.

"What are you doing just sitting here? Oh. Hello Hatake-san." Temari said, lightly bowing towards Kakashi.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted coolly, lifting his hand in a casual wave.

"What do you want, Temari-chan?" You asked with a slight groan.

"Let's dance. It is a party, after all. Come on." Temari said, grabbing your arm.

"But I don't want to dance. I didn't even want to be here in the first place. You know how I hate crowds and weddings!" You complained. "The only reason I even came here was because you're my best friend and you practically dragged me along."

"Get over it! You're already here, so just enjoy it. As my best friend, you'll do this for me." Temari said with finality, finally managing to pull you up. You groaned.

"Come on! Let's show these people how to dance." Temari said with a smirk and a wink.

Kakashi watched with amusement as Temari dragged you to the dance floor. Kakashi felt a burning jealousy ripping through him when he noticed several men looking you. He paused, shocked at his own emotions — how did you manage to arouse such a strong reaction from him? He had only met you yesterday. Did you have that much of an impact on him already?

Kakashi couldn't help but smirk when he noticed that when the men tried to dance with you, you ignored them, moving to the rhythm without giving them a second glance.

"You're a… talented dancer." Kakashi commented as you came back to the table. You looked at him and tilted your head, a smirk on your face.

"Enjoyed the show?" You asked, leaning over and gripping his tie playfully.

"More than you know." Kakashi muttered, replying with his own smirk.

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion and both of you turned to see what was going on. There was a group of men gathered around and cheering at something that the both of you couldn't see.

"I'd better go see what's up." Kakashi said with a sigh as he stood up.

Kakashi straightened his tie as you gave him a fake pout. Kakashi smiled and lightly patted your head. You grinned as he casually walked over to the crowd, hands in his pockets.

You took a seat and leaned your head back, watching the sky. You didn't pay attention to what was going on. You managed to notice a shadowed figure on top of one of the trees. You started when the figure's eyes turned to you, revealing a pair of sharingan eyes. You stared warily at the figure, not yet moving to alert anyone.

You didn't sense any murderous intent from the figure, so you poured some champagne into an empty glass. You then created a kage bunshin (shadow clone), unnoticed by others, that delivered the glass of champagne to the figure. The figure looked at you for a second longer before nodding in thanks and you gave him a polite smile in return. The figure then turned and disappeared, but not before you caught a glimpse of the Uchiha clan symbol on the figure's back.

You heard laughter and squeals of delight but you could really care less. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw a bouquet of flowers blown by the wind about to fall into the river. Without even thinking you flickered below the bouquet and caught it, standing on top of the flowing waters. When you turned your head, you saw everyone looking at you. The girls all had looks of sadness and disappointment on their faces while some men wolf whistled, making your eyebrow twitch.

"Uh… Excuse me. I think a bouquet from one of the tables is missing…" You stated when Temari suddenly rushed over to you embraced you in a hug, a huge grin on her face.

"(Your name), you dork! That wasn't a bouquet from one of the tables." Temari exclaimed excitedly.

"What?" You asked, narrowing your eyes. You did not like where this was going at all.

"You caught Sakura's bouquet!" Temari gushed, putting one arm across your shoulders.

"Oh. Hell. No." You muttered with a scowl, grounding out each word with emphasis.

"'Fraid so." Temari declared with a smirk as Kankuro started laughing his head off.

You, in your dismay, dropped the bouquet. Someone caught it before it could fall into the river. You looked at who caught it, annoyed, only to find Kakashi offering the bouquet to you with a teasing grin and gave you a flourishing bow with one hand behind his back.

"My, my. Aren't we a pair?" Kakashi asked as you grudgingly took the bouquet from him.

"What do you mean?" You asked wearily, glaring at the bouquet as if it was at fault.

Kakashi's grin got wider, if that was possible, and revealed what was in his other hand. You lightly gasped and looked at him incredulously as he held the garter loosely with his pointer and middle fingers. Temari laughed at the expression on your face as Kankuro started wolf whistling. Gaara sighed at his sibling's reactions, but gave you a small smile.

"Do the people who catch the garter and bouquet get married?" Konohamaru asked, looking at Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto looked at his former sensei (master/teacher) and you. You were lightly glaring at Kakashi while he still had his grin on his face. Kakashi then took your hand and brought it towards his covered lips.

"They don't have to." Naruto said, ruffling Konohamaru's head affectionately.

Everyone started murmuring and the girls started gossiping and squealing excitedly as Kakashi kissed your hand and you blushed. Shocked, Naruto and Sakura openly gaped at their former sensei. Naruto then cleared his throat before looking at Konohamaru and correcting his previous statement.

_"But then again, maybe they will. You never know — the future is full of possibilities."_


End file.
